1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to overvoltage protection circuits, particularly to an overvoltage protection circuit that protects either a normal voltage battery or a high voltage battery, and a portable electronic device comprising the overvoltage protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
A limited charge voltage of a high voltage type battery pack can be 4.35V, while a limited charge voltage of a normal voltage type battery pack can be 4.2V. Since the high voltage type battery and the normal voltage type battery have different limited charge voltages, the high voltage type battery and the normal voltage type battery usually have different overvoltage protection circuits. Accordingly, in use, a portable electronic device can use only one type of the high voltage type battery and the normal voltage type battery.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.